


Podcast Golden Power

by Alryetagory



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Legend of Zelda, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Both on screen and off screen death, Confusion, Death, Forced Crossdressing, Multi, Shiek is Fierce Deity, Violence, Will add and edit more later, Zelda is evil and a bitch!!, major and minor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything we knew about the Legend of the Tri-Force was a lie? What if the three Goddesses weren't the ones to create the world? What if those who knew the truth were silenced?</p><p>Link lives in a world of lies, surrounded by friendly faces who would stab him in the back the moment he looked away. Childhood friend of the Princess Zelda, he is forced to take her place whenever she needs a break, what happens when the day he is sitting in Zelda's place, a small envoy of 'heretics' come to visit? And Link starts to notice the cracks forming in his once perfect little world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GoldenPower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691789) by [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory). 



> First time making a podfic!! And with my very first Zelda Fic too!
> 
> If you like the recording or have helpful tips tell me! And if you wanna try and record, note it needs betaing before hand, your own ask me please and if granted permission link me!!

This is Golden Power written by Alrye

Read by Alryetagory

Fandom: The Legend of Zelda- All Media

Main Pairing: Shiek/Link, Fierce Diety(Oni)/Link

Main Cast: Link, Shiek, Zelda, Impa, Ganon, Din, Nayru, Farore and Majora

Minor Cast: Ordon Villagers, Telma and her group, Ronado and his daughter, Ocs

Tags & Warnings:

Non-Canon compliant to some degree

This is a mixing pot of several Zelda games, mainly Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess with references to Ocarina of Time, Link to the Past and a few more.

Yaoi, Smut, violence and character deaths, both minor and major.

Zelda Bashing, Zelda fans beware.

Oni is Shiek, Zelda is NOT Shiek! When I first played OoT, I thought Shiek was a man. I was about 5-8 at that time. I played it again when I was 15-19 and again at 26, I know Shiek is Zelda, but I still consider them to be two different people.

OOCness, heavily on Link's part, if you do not like this, please save your complaints and opinions. I wrote this more for myself than for anyone else.

Attempted Rape and Murder, off screen murder.

Crossdressing, magic and ideology; if you are deeply religious, you may take offense, please not that this is your first and final warning.

Implied Mpreg.

If there are any warnings or tags I have missed, please consider yourself forewarned.

Author's Notes: This is the my first complete story in the Zelda Series, all other works are still sitting on either my laptop or on my desk in notebooks. As I mentioned before I mainly wrote this for myself because there were hardly any Fierce Deity/Link Stories to begin with.

If I get a good enough reception from both this Podcast/Podfic and my written version I might make more. If you are wondering Alrye and Alryetagory are the same person, I originally wrote Golden Power over on FanFiction.

Oh before I forget, a finally warning, at some points in the story I either wrote something in a foreign language or in gibberish, I am going to vocally record the translation of those, this way I do not butcher anyone's native tongue or accidentally insult them.

I cannot think of anything else to say so on with the show!

[Prologue](https://www.mediafire.com/?nzd0b3dxeccmtop)


	2. A Princess and a Pauper

Sorry for the wait, I wasn't getting feedback so I didn't record the next chapter till last night! Sorry for the poor quality and for all my mistakes.

I have a slight lisp, a very mild stutter and I suffer from a mild case of dyslexia, so please forgive me for any and all mistakes both verbal and written!

 

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fnwebedwkwcefrd/Golden+Power+01.wav)


End file.
